


Faking It

by alienlove



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Prom, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienlove/pseuds/alienlove
Summary: It was supposed to be the last night of Hope and Bobby's agreement and the ultimate stunt to make her no good, transferring ex Noah, jealous. But as everyone says goodbye at prom, why did it feel harder to say goodbye to something that wasn't real?
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Hope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Faking It

**Author's Note:**

> For the monthly prompt competition from r/LITGFanFiction on Reddit.
> 
> My little ode to cheesy teen romance movies along with a ship no one asked for but I am 100% backing as Hobby Lobby member, one of one, this is Faking It. It's been a minute since I've posted anything on here, but it feels good to have something I find to let stand on its own and not delete out of insecurity/annoyance afterward. 
> 
> Little disclaimer: we're following the American high school system, but still incorporating that UK slang and diction because why not. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tonight was the night. As he stood there in the tuxedo Hope's dad (lovely chap) had bought for him, he knew tonight was the end of their little agreement. It was senior prom and Hope's ex-boyfriend, Noah, would be accompanying their classmates to the prom after moving away a few months ago, while Hope planned to make him totally jealous by bringing Bobby. 

When the most popular girl in Villa High had approached him with the hair-brained scheme a few months ago, he thought it was a prank. I mean, who would actually believe that the class clown like him could nab someone like her? It was almost too ridiculous to work out, but seeing how sad she was after her and Noah's dramatic breakup paired with him transferring the Monday after the winter formal, on top of him having a huge crush on her since the 6th grade, he couldn't help but agree. They were wildly different. Bobby was goofy, Hope was straightforward. Bobby was a loser, and everyone wanted to be just like Hope. Hope was en route to a top-ranked university, while Bobby hadn't even bothered to apply to any. Hope had mapped out her next five years and when Noah broke it off, her entire world unraveled around her. Bobby couldn't even decide what to eat for dinner that night. And as he felt on the crisp edges of the tailored suit, he knew that he'd be a crease she'd steam out of her life's suit after tonight. But hey, at least the weather was nice.

As Bobby was trying his best to not get totally broody, he heard the ring of his phone. With the contact name reading "My Sweet Treat 🧁😉💋🤡", there was only one person it could be.

"Yo!" He answered, holding up the phone to his ear as he adjusted his cuff links. "How's my sexy but sweet cinnamon apple doing?!"

"Save the cheese for when I get there, clown," Hope groaned on the other end, hiding out in the bathroom as Priya and Chelsea chatted amongst themselves in her common room. "Are you dressed?"

"Yeah, you told me. By five after, I need to be ready to leave."

"Look at you not messing something up for once," she'd scoff.

"Oh, come on, it was not my fault the wind blew away those letters on that giant heart I made you! Me and Gaz spent like three whole days making that thing!"

"Well, you should've made it better! You'd think with all that time that nerd friend of yours spends in the robotics lab, he'd know how to do something as simple as crafts the right way!" She'd groan. "But stop distracting me, that's not what I wanted to call you about. It's about... this."

"Don't tell me he called you at the last second of the final hour to ask for you back..."

"What?! As if! I told you, I'm totally over Noah! This is just to rub his face in it, how many times do I have to go over that with you?!"

"Well, I think that'll be approximately time number five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred."

"...did you seriously just make a Rent joke?! Now, of all times?" She'd grunt, halfway between annoyance and amusement. "Listen, this is serious! I just heard from Chelsea that Blake is planning a totally OTT entrance, so I've made some arrangements and we're not doing the limo anymore!"

"Um, okay... well, then how is the group going to get there?!"

"That's the thing! They'll show up in the limo together, but we are going to show up in a magic carriage!"

"You're joking..."

"No, I'm not Bobby! This is my last hurrah at this school, I'm not just going to leave it entering like everyone else, especially when that slag had the nerve to link up with my ex! We're going to be over there in five. Be ready to be picked up and be my Prince Charming, alright?!"

Bobby would groan.

"Whatever you say, Princess."

Hope would abruptly hang up as Bobby checked his hair quickly. He did clean up quite nicely. Maybe he would drive the school district's top swimmer a wee bit jealous by his appearance... he wasn't holding his breath, though.

\--

The horses trotted slowly across the cobblestone, the venue was just in sight. This was the most extra thing Bobby had ever done. And that includes when he and Felix had egged Mr. Stirling's car for changing up the chemistry exam questions for a laugh last semester.

"Oh my days, I'm buzzing," Hope said, eagerly watching people beginning to get their phones ready to capture the moment. "Can you fix your mug? It's almost time, Bobby..."

"Soz, was just... thinkin'," he'd reply, looking at his shoes.

"Think later. Look like you're in love with me now."

Letting out a sigh, Bobby would bring his head back up and take Hope's chin in his hands, with her flashing a confused look before remembering the eyes watching her carefully.

"My dearest babes... my boopiest bop, my schmoopsie poo..." he'd mockingly relay, amping up the cheese as Hope's eyes flickered to hide her inner dread.

"♫ You make me siiiick... ♫" she'd mutter in a sarcastic sing-song tone.

"♫ The feeeeeling's mutuuuuual... ♫" he'd croon back, giving her an Eskimo kiss, her face wincing underneath. 

The carriage had finally stopped, as a gaggle of students watched on in shock as Hope and Bobby exited the carriage. Hope was dressed to the nines in a gown that resembled Brandy's depiction of Cinderella, and just as rehearsed, she dramatically lost hold of her slipper, the expensive, reflective designer heel falling a few feet away from her. On cue, Bobby took hold of the shoe and got down on a knee to place it on her foot... before a mischievous idea dawned in his head. As Hope presented her foot, he'd lean in to place it... only to take her toes into his mouth, sucking it in a dramatic and mockingly sensual fashion. Their classmates roared with cheers and laughter, as Hope's face immediately became flushed, her lightly hitting Bobby's shoulder with her clutch, before he let up and carefully placed the shoe back onto her foot. 

Wiping his mouth with a playful grin, he could see the contempt in her eyes... but at least he succeeded in making it an entrance no one would ever forget.

After getting some side eyes from the staff chaperones, they entered the venue, tanking in the party, as all eyes were on them and a few camera phones plashed. Their attention would be taken up by Hannah, the OTT theatre kid slash journalist hopeful who was the student editor of the newspaper.

"O-M-G! Hope! Bobby! Can we please get a recording for the newspaper's Instagram?! It'll be so quick!"

Hope would sigh, as Bobby took a hold of her shoulder, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Sure, Han! Fire away!"

"Really?! Oh my gosh, thank you thank you thank you! It means the wo-"

"Are you going to record the video or not, Hannah?"

"Oops! Sorry, I totally blanked! Carl, quick!"

Her date and camera guy, Carl, would scramble to raise his iPhone so that she could quickly interview the couple.

"Oh my gosh guys, hi! We are live here at Villa High's Class of 2019's senior prom, and Hope Michaelson and Bobby McKenzie just made THE entrance when she showed up in a pumpkin carriage! These saucy babes have been the best couple in the whole school since they got together, and tonight's entrance just might've been the cherry on top of our crazy last year together! So, Hope, tell me: how much does it mean that Bobby is your date tonight?! I mean, after all, we always thought your date to prom would end up being N-"

"I'm ready to have a great time with Bobby! He's such a cheesy little sort, sometimes I don't know if I want to snog his face or give him a massive wedgie for all the nonsense he puts me through," she'd say, her toothy grin looking more like a grimace, as she slapped him on the back. 

"And y'know, I honestly don't think she'd regret it if she did either! After all, there's a reason they call me Sweet Cheeks," he'd say, winking to the camera.

"No one calls you that, babe," she'd say, panic in her eyes. "Is that good enough, Han?" She'd say, raising her eyebrows. Before Hannah could respond, Hope would take Bobby's hand and begin to drag him away, before Bobby would turn back to the camera as they walked off.

"Shout out to the Hobby Lobby, by the way! Hannah, can ye be a mate and check out how many followers our couples' page has?!"

Hannah would quickly retrieve her phone, checking her Instagram.

"Oh dear... sixty-nine, Bobby!"

Carl and Bobby would share a look with each other.

"Nice!" Both boys exclaimed, laughing.

"Byeeee, have a nice night, guys!" Hope would say, pulling him even harder as she rushed them away from him. Once they'd broken away from the crowd and made it to a secluded section of the posh building, she'd release his hand and her eyes bulged with annoyance.

"What the hell were you doing back there?!"

"I was doing what I was always doing... having a laugh!"

"It was daft, don't do it again! And hand me that bloody napkin!"

Laughing, Bobby would hand the napkin to Hope, as she removed her saliva-soaked foot from her shoe and began to wipe herself down. She handed the shoe to Bobby, and with a sigh, he'd oblige and wipe out her shoe's interior. When he was done, she'd take the shoe with a huff.

"Why do you always have to make it weird? It's the last night... why can't you just try to be normal for once?"

"Uh, I don't know if you've noticed, babe, but your normal's pretty boring! I mean, where's the variety? What handbag will I wear today? What compliment will Pri and Chels give me today? Will I wear matte or..." Bobby would mockingly gasp. "...gloss?"

"Oh, and what am I missing out on? Baking cupcakes all afternoon? LARPing?!"

"Hey, that was a very serious, historically accurate pirate raid re-enactment last week!"

"Right. And God knows what hit my reputation would've taken had anyone else but me learned about that!" She'd groan. "Listen, you do you and I'll do me... after tonight. Do we have an understanding?"

"By the way, we never worked out what I get out of the agreement, did we?"

"Are you bantering me?! You bloody got to show up to prom like a prince! You got to skip lunch period with us for months and we took you to my fave cafes... oh, and not to mention, I convinced the footie squad to stop covering your locker with 'frosting'!" She'd recall, squeamish.

"To be fair, it was actual frosting. German chocolate!"

"...You tasted it?!" She'd roll her eyes. "Nevermind. Of course you did. Listen, just pull it together, okay?! No more stunts! We're just going to wait, mingle, have some dinner and wait for Blake to totally flop when it comes to trying to upstage me. Sound good?"

"Your wish is my command," he'd joke, as Hope lead them towards her group. 

Soon before long, "Hobby" would arrive towards their table, where Hope's friends, Priya and Chelsea waited with their respective dates, Lucas and Henrik.

"Oh my gosh, babes! You two look so good," Chelsea said, her face lighting up seeing Hope. "That was quite the entrance!"

"Definitely! Everyone was looking right at you guys!" Priya exclaimed, holding onto Lucas' hand. 

"Thanks, girls," Hope said, sitting down with Bobby. "But, Chels, you know I want the goss. What's the latest on Blake? Any sign of her on socials?!"

"Babes, I've been looking for the last hour. She's gone completely since 5! It's so unlike her! She's usually updating her Snapchat like every hour with selfies!"

"Maybe she's not making a grand entrance after all?" Priya offered, raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course she is," Hope would scoff, crossing her arms. "She just wants it to be a surprise. As if whatever she could come up with would be worth all the mystery." She'd exhale, rubbing her temples. "All this snake watching has got me famished. Have you guys ordered yet?"

"Not yet," Henrik chimed in. "We were waiting for you guys!"

"My man," Bobby said, bumping fists with him. Henrik and Bobby got on because they were both a little odd compared to the rest of Hope's usual friends. "Whattaya think, babes? Should we order shit fish dish #1 or shit fish dish #2?"

"It's not shit, it's called class," Hope would correct. "But I'm feeling something light tonight. Leave some room for punch and whatever we sweat out on the dance floor?"

"Another frilly salad? I know your stomach's aching."

"Sorry, Bobs, but not all of us can eat like five-year-olds and not look worse for it. Now, would you be a dear and get the server's attention?"

"Will do!" 

Bobby would then take a hold of a drink glass next to him and unravel his silverware, retrieving a spoon and banging it loudly against the glass!

"OI! CAN WE GET SOME SERVICE OR SOM'N LIKE THAT OVER HERE?!"

"No, not like that!" Hope would say, mortified as Bobby and Henrik laughed. Even despite his best attempts, Lucas let out a little chuckle, too. Noticing everyone watching her, Hope would put on her best smile as she resisted the urge to yank Bobby by the ear and throw him across the ballroom. Taken aback, a server would slowly make his way over to the table.

"Seems like it worked out!" Bobby joke, a Cheshire grin directed at Hope, whose eyes widened with contempt. 

"Hope, babes! OMG! You will not believe what she just posted," Chelsea said, screenshotting the snap as she did.

"Um, you do know that she'll get a notif that you just did that?" Priya asked, incredulous.

"It's totally worth it, this is some VIF! Hope, come take a look!"

Hope would lean in as Chelsea showed her, and in turn, Bobby, the screenshot of Blake. Her eyes were reddened and her makeup was smudged as the caption simply read 'Feel like pure shit just want him back x'.

"Is she taking the fucking piss or..." Hope would say, all of her features raised raised in shock.

She wouldn't have to wait much longer. Around the entrance, nosy promgoers would hoard around the doors like there'd been a crime. As Hope and Chelsea hurried towards the commotion, a sullen Blake had entered in a huff, her entire body shaking as she entered alone with Noah nowhere in sight.

"No... no! This can't be happening!? I went through all of that, just for her to show up without him?" 

"Babes, you never know! What if he shows up later like her knight in shining armor and it's all some elaborate bit?!"

Hope sighed.

"No, Chels... I reckon it's the real thing. It's right up his alley, after all..."

She'd cross her arms and begin to pace about as Bobby walked up to her.

"Everything alright?"

"No... Blake showed up without him," Hope replied, her tone low.

"Oh... uh, yay?"

"Not yay! It means I went all out of my way for nothing. Now Noah's not even going to see me living my best life because he's too busy mugging off girls like usual," she groaned, rubbing her temples. "I should've seen this coming. Fucking four years of high school that's gone all the way I planned, and now all of the sudden, everything I had planned is falling apart! 

"Well, isn't that why people have like... I dunno, contingency plans?" Bobby would raise, his mouth twisting. "Look, I know not everything is going how you might've liked, but you still have incredible things going for you. I mean, you've got great friends, we're at this lush mansion, music's great... and you do have a hot date, after all."

Hope's eyes squinted.

"Don't do that."

"...do what?"

"Make sense. You're cuter when you're annoying and I can yell at you."

Without any explanation, Hope would walk off in a huff as Bobby was left with a confused look on his face. Cute?

\--

The dance was in full swing as everyone had finished their meals and made their way out onto the dance floor, fun vibes all around as purple and blue lights danced around the ballroom. Hope had completely lost herself in the rhythm, as she and Bobby danced about with the rest of Hope's squad. In this environment, it was easy to forget all that had gone wrong. Just be there, present in the moment, for one last hurrah before they all went their separate ways.

It was good seeing her like this. Bobby hated to admit it, but there would be few moments in their 'relationship' where Hope was proper sound. There'd be moments where she'd be carefree, supportive of her friends, lovely to her sisters... and then of course with the turn of the dime, she'd be banging on about something trivial and he was supposed to sit there and blindly agree with her. It was mental... but it was the kind of mental that made him look forward to the next interaction like that. He had fun pushing her buttons. He felt like he learned a little bit more about people from being with Hope, she wasn't the perfect and polished posh girl that she looked like from afar. She was a beautiful, complicated mess. But once the clock struck midnight, his princess was actually going to disappear.

But that's what they agreed. He couldn't be cross with that. If anything, he'd lucked out by not having to have an awkward interaction with Blake and Noah.

Hope would break away from the group, a bit winded after a few songs' worth of dancing. Bobby would follow her over to the table, as she parted a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Gassed already? I thought this was your big bang-up; surely you have more stamina than that," Bobby would tease.

"It's called giving it a rest. Something you obviously wouldn't know the first thing about," Hope would tease back, sipping from her glass of water. "Besides, these songs are a bit shit. I dunno what this DJ is thinking."

"Yeah, they're not the greatest. I feel like you either get the DJ's that play exactly what we want to hear or play songs that they rate regardless of what the vibe is," Bobby replied. He looked over as Hope's chin fell in the palm of her hand, her face showing she was clearly lost in thought. "What's on your mind?"

"Everything," she replied, shaking her head. "I'm just a bit shook up. Like what was this all for, then? This thing I made you go through. There's no payoff. Just months lost dragging you along when you could've been off finishing school with your weird friends and I could've been with mine."

"You think Chelsea isn't weird?"

"Fair," she'd scoff. "But you know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, I get you, but for what it's worth... I have had fun. Even if most of it was taking the piss, it wasn't all bad."

"That's good, then," she said, twirling her hair.

"Now that it's... over, I guess," Bobby chuckled. "Can you tell me: why me?"

Hope stifled a laugh.

"You really want to know why?"

"Yes, I do!"

She sighed.

"We watched She's All That the day before I asked you."

They both laughed, Bobby shaking his head.

"But they end up together in the end, don't they?"

"Fuck off," Hope jokingly dismissed. "Nah, it wasn't that. With the way you always are in class, I wanted to see how you'd be like if people gave you the attention without you having to do anything for it. And turns out, you weren't doing it for attention... that's literally just you," she scoffed. "As I've had the privilege of getting to find out looking forward to tonight..."

"I know you've relished every second," Bobby joked back.

"Are you really not going to uni? At all?"

"Huh? What'd you care about that?"

"Because, Patience told me before she went off to Cambridge that I couldn't be some bum bitch who peaked in high school. That's why no matter how much extra shit I've pulled off, I've always made sure that my friends were good and working towards goals so that our friendships would be lifelong, not just for right now."

"Are you saying we're friends?"

"Bobby..." she'd groan. "Yes, I'm saying we're friends. On the condition that you figure out what to do with your future!"

"Uh, well, Gaz is going to a trade school... and um, I brought up culinary school to my mom, but she doesn't know how we're going to deal with cost, so..."

"Don't worry about it," Hope replied, resolutely. "When we go back to my place for the after party, talk to my dad. I'm sure he'd be happy to help you guys out."

Bobby's eyes bulged.

"Are you bantering me?"

"No! He was prepared to pay even more to get Noah through since the swimming scholarship fell through, but luckily the knob made himself scarce before he had to pull out his checkbook. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Hope... why are you doing this?"

"Thank you would suffice, too, y'know," she scoffed. "And it's because I'm the best fake girlfriend ever. Duh."

The song would change to "Pon de Replay" by Rihanna, as Priya and Chelsea ran towards Hope.

"Shit, get up!" Hope exlaimed, as everyone knew this was (one of) her song(s). She pulled Bobby up by the hand and lead him to the dance floor, with him being left to think over what the fuck was even happening.

\--

The night was winding down, as Lucas and Hope had been named prom king and queen and everyone was mingling and taking pictures. Hope had left Bobby on his own for a bit so that he could catch up with his mates, as Gary and Felix chatted to him while helping themselves to another plate full of snacks.

"I can't believe Blake left off after like the first song," Felix recounted, still not being able to wrap his head around it. "You'd think she'd have stayed about to chat! I mean, she is single, after all!"

"Like Blake would want to chat to you, mate," Gary would chuckle, chewing on a cracker. "Besides, if anyone out of us is pulling  
posh birds, it's Bobs. You're going to her house after, yeah?"

"Mate, stop," Bobby said, punching his arm. "I am, but it's just so people don't get suspicious. Thank you guys for keeping so tight-lipped about this stuff. Can't believe it even lasted as long as it did."

"'Course. We've always got your back, Bobs. 'sides had we even told anyone they just would've thought we were sour off of you or sum'n like that. But is that all it is? Still?"

"Huh?"

"The whole like fake bit, like... I dunno. If I only wanted someone to come to the dance with me, I'd tell them to fuck off afterward and just go about my business. It's not like we're going to see each other that much after this, anyhow."

It was an element he'd thought of. Not a lot, but an idea that did cross his mind once or twice. But Gary was just chatting shit. He didn't know Hope like he did. 

"I oughta be getting back to her," Bobby said, sighing as he got up from the table.

"See ya, Bobs," Gary would say, as he and Felix shared a look as they watched Bobby walk off.

Soon before long, Bobby found himself at Hope's table again, as Chelsea, Lucas, Henrik and Priya were mingling amongst themselves. The gleam of Lucas and Hope's respective bling for winning prom king and queen shone bright from beneath the subdued light of the ballroom, as Hope turned her head once Bobby pulled out his chair to sit down.

"There you are," Hope said, sighing as she looked at the rest of the group. "Are we about ready to make our exit? I'm ready to have some actual fun now."

"What? But the dance isn't over for a whole 'nother hour," Bobby whined.

"You know the rules, Bob: show up late, leave early. It's how all the important guests do it," she'd joke, as she stood up. 

The group would begin to get up, and dejectedly, Bobby would follow suit. However, as they began to head out, "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran began to play. All the singletons in school had fled the dance floor and left just the couples, with caused Chelsea to squeal.

"Eeeeek! Oh my gosh, Hope, Bobby, you guys have to dance to this before we go!"

"Chels," Hope would begin to object, before Chelsea pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeease! Come on, Hope, it's prom!"

"Fine. Just this last dance, and we're going," she'd sigh, looking at Bobby. His eyes anxiously widened as she took him by the hand out to the dance floor, Chelsea cheering on from afar.

"D'you even know how to dance?" Hope would chuckle, as Bobby waddled her slowly around, before he got the pace with her steps after watching a few other people do it.

"Sorry," he replied, a dejected tone in his voice. There was a noticeable softening in his expression. 

"What's the matter? Don't say you've gone all melty on me now," Hope joked, looking at Bobby. His silence continued. "Bobby..."

"I can't do culinary school, Hope."

"What? Why not?"

"I can't take a favor like that from you if it's... if it's just going to be..."

The words felt like they weighed a million pounds, sandwiched in his throat, unable to spit it out.

"If it's just going to be what?"

Bobby sighed. He couldn't say it.

"...if it's just going to be out of like, pity, yanno? I'll figure out something for my future, on my own. No handouts."

"But, Bobby, you said..."

"I know what I said. This is what I'm saying now," he said, resting his head on her shoulder. "Our deal's over after this. One last dance. I don't want to owe you anything else."

"Oh... uh, okay," she'd reply, taken aback by his demeanor. 

The song was on its final chorus, as Bobby looked Hope in the eyes, his gaze intense and full of care.

"I know you're going to find someone even better than him... someone who comes into this crazy world of yours and makes it that much bigger and that much more grand."

The song would transition out to something a little more lively, as Bobby gave a cheeky smile.

"Thanks for the dance."

Without a word further, he'd walk away from her and towards the exit without the others.

\--

"Bobby! Where are you going?!"

Outside of the venue, Hope called out to Bobby who was waiting by the road on his own, making sure to keep her voice down as to not attract attention.

"Home," he'd say, curtly, not looking at her.

"I thought you were coming to m..."

"I'm not feeling well. Sorry..." Bobby replied, kicking at the stones beneath his feet.

"I don't get it. You were just fine an hour ago. What happened?" Hope would walk down towards him, crossing her arms. "I know you might not think the world of me, but I can at least listen."

"That's where you're wrong."

"Excuse me? If you knew how many times I had to listen to Chelsea blab on about nail polish..."

"Not that. I'm sure you're a great listener... but you're wrong. I do think the world of you."

The silence was disarming, but Bobby had said it. Not in the exact words, but close enough. He couldn't let it hang here.

"When we started this whole thing, I thought it'd just be a laugh. That I'd have all these horror stories about Hope Michaelson to tell my lads and maybe get a few free lunches off of it. But it didn't happen... well, apart from the free lunches. Those were class. But they weren't with this unattainable, emotionally unavailable snob like I thought it would be. You're funny... you're charming... you're beautiful, obviously. You drive me absolutely mad with some of the stuff you do but that's what makes hanging out with you even more fun. I loved seeing how our worlds would collide. But this... this is supposed to be the end of it. And if I take your dad's offer, or even if I just try to be friends after... it's not going to be fun anymore. Because it's going to be knowing that I'll never have the chance to be with you, for real."

Hope sighed, crossing her arms. Bobby looked down. His hands were shaking.

"That's why I think we should say goodbye h-"

He couldn't get another word in edgewise before her lips collided with his, her peach lip gloss tasting sweet as their mouths met in a passionate, long overdue embrace. Bobby felt his heartbeat accelerate and his entire body tingle with sensation as he realized what was going on, before Hope released herself delicately, looking deeply in her eyes.

"I... I don't want to say goodbye, Bobby."

"But I... but you..."

"I know. There's not exactly a good way to show someone you convinced to fake date you how you actually feel, but... it hasn't been just you. You're unlike any other boy I've ever been with. You're unpredictable, funny and out there... but that's what I like about you. I'm always banging on about structure and order, when really? The variety you've added to my life has made it so much more flavorful." She squinted as she saw his eyes mischievously light up. "And no, that's not a baking pun."

"Damn it," Bobby laughed.

"But... know that... no, it's not just you. So, if you'd really just like to go home after all this, I don't blame you. I'll give you all the space you need, but... I'm not washing my hands of you. I don't want to."

"So, you're breaking the agreement?"

Hope would sigh, shaking her head, a smile on her face.

"I'm breaking the agreement."

"Well, I guess that means I get some severance, isn't that right? For termination of contract."

Hope would chuckle.

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Let me show you."

Resolutely, Bobby would pull Hope in by the chin and meet her in a searing kiss. A blush all over his face, Hope gladly reciprocated it, a warmth exchanged between them in finally being beyond the terms of their agreement. As Chelsea ran over in cheers in discovering the two in their private moment, they almost didn't notice, lost in each other's gazes with the rest of the world fading out, the stars shining above them.


End file.
